Moe and Joe get Grounded for Insulting the Baby Triplets
This is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Opal Otter realizes that her water broke, meaning that she is ready to go into labor to give birth to PB&J's baby triplet brothers named Ham, Egg, and Cheese. At the GoAnimateville Hospital, the birth took place. After the babies were seen by Moe and Joe's family, Moe and Joe insult the babies by calling them names and swearing at them due to not getting what they wanted, therefore making them cry. As a result, Moe and Joe get grounded and got yelled and screamed at by the governor of GoCity, busted by the GTA Police and banned from going anywhere out in public ever again. Cast Basically the same as in Moe & Joe Misbehave at the Fancy Restaurant and Get Grounded, except without the waiter and Igor the Mii and a few new additions: *Shy Girl as Ham, Egg, and Cheese *Alan as Dr. Milton *Jill as Female Vice Governor Transcript (June 27, 2014) zoom into Opal and Ernest's room in PB&J's houseboat Opal: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My water broke!" Ernest: "What's the matter, Opal?" Opal: "My water just broke. My babies are going to be ready soon!" Ernest: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital." to: Moe and Joe's house Dad: "Moe and Joe, there are some important news." Moe: "What's the news?" JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Opal is giving birth to triplet boys today after 9 months of pregnancy!" Joseph: "And we are going to the GoCity Hospital to celebrate their birth." PriceYes SheperdNo: "So we all expect the both of you to be on your best behavior. No insults!" Moe and Joe: "OK." to: At the GoCity Hospital, Opal is lying in the hospital bed while her family and Sophie are standing near her Dr. Milton: "The doctor is now here." Opal: "Hey! You look and sound like Warren Cook's father!" Sophie the Otter: "Aunt Opal, wasn't that my line when I got turned into a kangaroo?" Opal: "It's just a fact." Peanut: "Is my mom going to be OK?" Jelly: "Yeah! Will she be alright?" *Dr. Milton: "Yes she will, little otters. All she needs to do is push...push...and push!" (The baby triplets pop out. We see a salmon-colored otter, a white otter, and a yellow otter) "Congratulations! They're baby triplet boys! What would you like to name them?" *Opal: "How about Ham, Egg, and Cheese? You know, because they look like ham, eggs, and cheese." *Dr. Milton: "Great choice!" *Peanut: "Wow! Keep that theme name coming, mom! Their names match their colors well!" *Jelly: "Let me take a guess. The pinkish one is named Ham, because he's the color of ham, the white one is named Egg, because he's as white as an egg, and the yellow one is named Cheese, because he's the color of cheese!" Opal: "That's right, Jelly!" and Joe's family arrives Sophie: "Hello, Moe and Joe. Will you and your family take a peek at my new baby triplet cousins? They're quite a treat!" Moe: "Uhhhh...OK." Joe: "I think Moe is right." glance at the triplets Lance: "Wow, they're so adorable!" Mom: "I can't resist from looking at their cute faces." PriceYes SheperdNo: "Me neither." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "I agree." Moe: "WHAT THE H***?! THESE BABY TRIPLETS ARE IDIOTIC OTTERS! F*** THEM! NAMING KIDS AFTER FOOD IS AS LAZY AS S***! I WISH THE ENTIRE OTTER FAMILY DIED IN A BOAT CRASH!" Joe: "I AGREE WITH MOE! YOU CALL YOURSELVES OTTERS?! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE ALIEN WEASELS FROM VENUS! SCREW PB&J, SCREW OPAL, SCREW ERNEST, AND SCREW THE NEW BABY TRIPLETS, AND SCREW SOPHIE THE OTTER!! WE HOPE ALL OF YOU GET KILLED BY NAZI GERMAN SOLDIERS FROM WORLD WAR 2!" hear the scary sound effect as everyone except Moe and Joe become shocked Dad: (in Kidaroo voice while the baby triplets begin to cry) "WHAT THE HECK, MOE AND JOE?! HOW COULD YOU INSULT THE BABY TRIPLETS?! THEY'RE WONDERFUL LITTLE BROTHERS TO PB&J! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR HUMANITY WITH NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WHEN WE ALL GO TO OUR HOUSE!" continues Ernest: "You ruined this celebration for all of us! My kids and my niece Sophie were all looking forward to seeing the babies! In fact, Peanut and Jelly already promised that they will look after the triplets! Besides, Opal and I like having the number of children we have doubled! Why would you do that, Moe and Joe?!" Baby Butter Otter: "Butter mad!" Jelly: "I'm mad at you too!" Peanut: "Me three!" Moe: "So this means no Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E for the PS2, right, dad?" Dad: "That's right! No TV, no movies, no video games, no Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network shows, movies, video games, and music, no Looney Tunes, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Dexter's Lab, no Regular Show, no Powerpuff Girls, no Ed Edd n' Eddy, no Animaniacs, no Pacific Rim, no The Lego Movie, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no fast food, no ice cream, no candy, no pizza, no soda, no more leaving the house unless it is for school and further more and you two are not getting anything at all! The only things you two will be doing are going to school, doing chores and homework, taking tests that are being sent home from school, eating fruits and vegetables and reading books that are for school and every time we all go out, you two will be left at home with a babysitter! And also, we're never taking you both anywhere else out in public ever again!" Mom: "Let's go home right now! You two will be in very deep trouble and you two just wait until your teachers hear about this and guess what, you two are getting absolutely nothing at all and we're never going to take you both anywhere else out in public ever again!" *Moe and Joe's house *JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Now apologize to the Otter Family and especially Ham, Egg, and Cheese right now and then go to your rooms and stay there until the vegetables are ready for you both at dinnertime!" *Dad: No! Go to your rooms and don't ever come out until the vegetables are ready for you both at dinnertime and after dinner, the two of you and us are going to a largest police station in our neighborhood. *Opal: "Don't cry, my poor babies. PB&J will get you 3 bottles." *with a bottle in each of their paws, feed Ham, Egg, and Cheese with milk *Opal: "Thanks for calming your baby brothers down, PB&J. You're great older siblings to them." *Mom: Wow, Moe and Joe! You two really blew it his time for insulting the baby triplets, threatening the Otter Family and yelling at Suzie Squirrel from Maple Town while she was visiting the GoCity Hospital at the same time! *Dad: And do you two what's going to happen to you two before leaving the police station?!! After that, you two are going bed early tonight! *Female Vice Governor: louder WELL, I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TWO MOE AND JOE!!! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES FOR WHAT YOU TWO DID AT THE GOANIMATEVILLE HOSPITAL!!!!! YOU TWO ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM ALL RESTAURANTS WORLDWIDE!!! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU TWO WILL BE YELLED AT BY THE GOVERNOR OF GOCITY AND HE WILL PERMANENTLY BAN THE TWO OF YOU FROM GOING ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC EVER AGAIN!!!! *Governor: Shouty Guy's voice 5000% louder OH!!!!! (X80) MOE AND JOE, HOW DARE YOU TWO INSULT THE BABY TRIPLETS?!!!! YOU TWO KNOW DOING THAT KIND OF STUFF IS AGAINST THE LAW AND YOU TWO COULD FACE SERIOUS JAILTIME IN PRISON FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU TWO ARE BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE IN PUBLIC WORLDWIDE EVER AGAIN!!!!! NOW GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! *GTA: Vice City Busted logo appears over Moe and Joe as a Steven voice said "Busted!!!". *Mom: louder YOU TWO KNOW WHAT, MOE AND JOE?!!!! WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!!! WE'RE GOING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU TWO ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SPOILED DESPICABLE BRATS!!!!! *Mom: MOE AND JOE, BOTH OF YOU!!! STOP CRYING LIKE A BUNCH OF BABIES!!! *Dad: WE'VE TOLD YOU TWO THAT IF THE TWO OF YOU INSULT THE BABY TRIPLETS, YOU TWO ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!!!! *Mom: louder AND EVEN WORSE, YOU TWO GOT US SCREAMED AT BY THE GOVERNOR OF GOCITY AND NEARLY GOT US ARRESTED BY THE GTA POLICE BECAUSE OF YOUR HORRIBLE BEHAVIORS OUT IN PUBLIC!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TWO DO THIS, MOE AND JOE?!!!!! YOUR FATHER AND SIBLINGS AND I SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU TWO AT HOME WITH SONIA FROM SONIC UNDERGROUND AS A BABYSITTER WHILE WE ALL WENT TO THE GOCITY HOSPITAL WITHOUT YOU TWO!!!! *Dad: I agree with your mother, Moe and Joe! We're never taking you both anywhere else out in public ever again because of this! *Moe: Okay, okay! Me and Joe get it and we're very, very sorry! *Joe: *Mom: NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT MOE AND JOE!!!! YOU TWO GOT US INTO A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF TROUBLE WITH THE GTA POLICE AND THE GOVERNOR!!!!! *Dad: I agree with your mother! We're still going straight back home and that's a strong capital final!! Your mother and I will call every single place to put up signs featuring you two and have the military and angry mobs guard them! It means you two are banned from going anywhere ever again until further notice! *Mom: When we get back home Moe and Joe, you two will go straight to bed early immediately while your father and siblings and I go to Market Basket just to only buy healthy foods for the house! *GTA Police Officer: Moe and Joe, you two are under arrest for insulting the baby triplets Ham, Egg and Cheese, threatening Sophie the Otter and the entire Otter Family, disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the entire 3rd Pride Lands in Disney Junior's Tanzania on fire at the same time! Now you two are banned from going anywhere else for an extremely longest time until your behaviors can improve! You two are going straight to the GTA Police Headquarters! *Moe: But GTA Police Officers, me and Joe wanted to watch Battlefield Earth and everything made by Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System! So that's why we insulted the baby triplets. *GTA Police Officer: No way! You two are not going anywhere since you two insulted the baby triplets and threatened the Otter Family, disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire 3rd Pride Lands in Tanzania ablaze! So, go to the GTA Police Headquarters right now and we'll make you two do chores nonstop around the GTA Police Headquarters and you two will get nothing for Christmas, your birthdays, Halloween, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter or Thanksgiving until their behaviors can improve! Now get in the car! *Manic: Sophie the Otter, don't be sad and upset. I'm Manic and Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear and I are very sorry about what happened when Moe and Joe insulted your newborn baby triplet cousins. I heard that Moe and Joe are going to be paying $500 million for the damages done to the 3rd Pride Lands and they will be in jail at the GTA Police Headquarters until their behaviors can improve. *Sophie the Otter: No Manic, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear. It wasn't your faults. Moe and Joe should've been left at home with Woody Woodpecker as a babysitter and Woody Woodpecker will only feed Moe and Joe peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, milk, broccoli and vegetable salads and only allow them to watch Beauty and the Beast, a Disney film that came out in 1991 and watch a few episodes of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and make them go to bed early like preschool aged kids while their parents and siblings went to the hospital to see my newborn baby triplet cousins. *Patty Rabbit: Don't be upset, Sophie. How about we can go to Challenge Island, Japan to hang out with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends? *Sophie the Otter: Oh Manic, you and Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear just made me think about it now! Let's go to Challenge Island, Japan to hang out with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends! Also, thank you for the help. *Manic: No problem. Now let's go, Sophie the Otter. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos Category:Series based on PB&J Otter